Drive me Crazy
by dragonmaiden50
Summary: Uryuu has been avoiding Ichigo, so he finally decides to get down to the bottom of it. Smut, lemon, yaoi, YAYNESS.


So this is a commision from the lovely Cutegirly19. If you like it, go thank her. It was her idea. Hope you enjoy it sweety. :)

* * *

Ichigo tapped his fingers against his desk as he stared at the clock. Could this day take any longer? He was sooo ready to go home already. He clicked his tongue, and his eyes starting to wander around the room. Chad seemed to be listening to the lecture and was taking notes. Orihime was doodling in the corner of her notebook. And Uryuu?

He turned his head to look down the row of desks at that black head. He was bent down low over his notebook. His black hair spilled over his face, revealing a pale strip of neck. Ichigo felt his face grow warm and started chewing on the end of his pen. He jumped with the bell rang. The rest of the class started to pack up.

He stood up and heard the unmistakable call of a hollow scream through the window panes. Crap. So close to the school too. Students walking home could get hurt. He grabbed his bag with his shinigami badge in it and raced out of the classroom, almost knocking into his sensei.

"Kurosaki-san!" she scolded after him. She barely managed to pull herself together before Chad, Orihime and Uryuu quickly sprinted off after him. "Must be eager to get home," she muttered with a shrug.

Ichigo rushed to the roof. It was empty, being the end of the day and ditched his body in a shadowed area. He then sprung into the air and raced toward the noise. The others were fast behind him on the ground. The hollow was advancing on a soul, a woman. Its beetle like body scuttled toward her, pinchers about to chomp down. There were other smaller hollows behind it: on the building and road. All of them were shaped like insects: spiders, centipedes, and cockroaches.

Ichigo fell out of the sky, landing on the back of the largest one and pushed his sword into its head. It screeched in pain and disappeared. The others were already dealing with the littler ones. He grabbed the soul that was yelling in the midst of the chaos. She flailed when he grabbed him.

"Chill the hell out!" he told her and spirited her up to the roof. "Stay here," he said and dropped back down. Uryuu was finishing up the skirmish, using a massive arrow attack that had the rest of the hollows poofing out of existence in a brilliant display of blue.

"Nice going Uryuu," Ichigo commented as it looked like the fight was finished. The man in front of him jumped and looked back at Ichigo in his shinigami uniform. The front was open slightly from the fighting, showing a deep V of tan skin, slightly sweaty from the fight.

"It's Ishida-san to you Kurosaki," he said his face heating up. He straightened up and turned quickly away. "I got to go. See you guys later," he said and without another world grabbed his bag and used his Quincy version of shunpo to disappear.

Ichigo balked at the comment and ground his teeth. The nerve! And he'd just paid him a compliment too! If that soul wasn't up on the roof he'd have half a mind to chase after him. Chad seemed to sense his tension and gave him a 'don't worry about it' pat on the shoulder. Just typical Uryuu behavior.

"Are either of you hurt," Orihime asked as she came up to them, ready with her healing shun shun riku if need be.

"No…I'm fine?" Ichigo told her. He jumped up onto the roof and sent the women's soul on to soul society.

Uryuu was totally avoiding him, and the worst part was he could not figure out WHY! It was driving him nuts! What was even worse was Ichigo didn't understand why it was bothering him so much lately.

The day after the hollow attack, he had come to school and, when Ichigo had been changing his shoes, had seen Uryuu. He'd stalked over with the intent of telling him off for his quick exit the other day, but before he could even get out a word, Uryuu had seen him, snagged his slippers and took off. *

Well that could be easily be chalked up to the pissed off glare Ichigo had been aiming in his direction.

But that didn't account for the time Ichigo had been in the bathroom washing his hands, and Uryuu had walked in, took one look at him and turned and walked out like he was afraid Ichigo was caring the plague. Or the time he'd pretended he hadn't heard his lunch invitation and walked right past him in the hallway. Or the time he'd asked for a pencil in class and Uryuu wouldn't even look at him as he handed it over.

What the HELL! He gave the back of Uryuu's head a ticked off look as class went on, his own mind too busy on the Quincy to process what sensei was talking about. Damn Quincy. With his damned Quincy leave-me-the-hell-alone look and his know-it-all attitude and his gorgeous body. Wait…what!?

The bell rang, jostling him out of his thoughts. It was the weekend, so the class was extra hyper as they finished packing up and making plans with friends. He got up and made a bee-line for Uryuu's desk. He saw Uryuu notice him in the corner of his eye before jumping up. Uryuu quickly nodded a good bye to Orihime, who had come up to him, and rushed out the door.

"Uryuu!" Ichigo called out as he raced after him into the crowded hallway. He looked around and saw the black hair disappear around the corner. He took off running. He'd catch him as he got his shoes. He had to do that didn't he? He couldn't go home in slippers.

But it seems he could. He entered the locker room just in time to see Uryuu glance back at him and seem to disappear inconspicuously. Ichigo cursed. It was that damn Quincy running trick and in this body he couldn't just shunpo after him.

That was it. He was going to find out what the hell was going on even if it killed him.

With Uryuu being so annoyingly secretive lately, Ichigo decided the best plan of action was to follow him home as a shinigami. He watched from up above the small black head as it moved at a quick pace through the streets. He knew Uryuu would be able to sense his spiritual energy if he followed too closely, hence being so far up, watching like a hawk does a mouse down on the ground below.

Of course Uryuu couldn't just go home where he could finally corner him and demand an explanation. Ichigo followed him as he walked to a secluded part of the woods. Uryuu pulled out his bow and began the slow process of firing arrow after arrow at the targets set up.

Now was his chance. He jumped down into the clearing, and Uryuu jumped and nearly turned to shoot at him. He recognized him though just as he was about to release and banished the blue bow from his hand.

"Don't do that Ichigo! I nearly shot you!" he yelled at him. Ichigo shrugged, sure he would have been able to get out of the way in time.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"How the hell did you manage to sneak up on me anyways?" Uryuu was sure that he would have been able to feel Ichigo a mile away with him being in his shinigami form. He practically radiated like a beacon with his uncontrolled rietsu.

"I can sneak up on you if I want." Ichigo stuck his tongue out at Uryuu before getting serious again. "I need to talk to you about something," Ichigo said as he came forward. "You have been avoiding me. Don't deny it. And I want to know why."

The last thing he had expected was for Uryuu to blush. The little pink flare on his cheeks sent an unexpected thrill through Ichigo that made him suddenly anxious. He saw Uryuu fiddling with his sleeve as he gave him an angry kissable pout. Wait WHAT!? He did not just think that.

Uryuu took a deep breath before letting it out, and then the pout was gone and so was the blushed. "I'm sorry if you thought I was avoiding you, but you are mistaken. This has nothing to do with you. I have just been busy training a new technique and it has been keeping me very busy."

Ichigo raised an unbelieving eyebrow. "Uryuu that is a load of shit and you know it."

"I'm sorry if you don't believe me but that is the truth," Uryuu crossed his arms and gave Ichigo the trademark 'I dare you to start a fight with me look.'

"Fine then, I want to see this new technique of yours," Ichigo pulled Zangetsu off his back and held it in front of him. If Uryuu wanted to lie then he could put his money where his mouth is.

"No." Uryuu turned away from him and went over to collect his school bag from the tree it was resting against. Ichigo ground his teeth together. He stuck Zangetsu point down into the ground and stomped over. He grabbed Uryuu's shoulder in an unrelenting hold.

"Turn around and face me," he commanded. "What the hell is wrong? I know something is wrong. Just tell me. We're friends Uryuu. Even if sometimes you drive me insane, you're still my friend and if you have a problem then I have a problem. Let me help you."

Uryuu had stiffened under his touch and he shrugged off the hand and picked up his bag. He looked back at Ichigo with a determined look. "You being near me is my problem Ichigo, so leave me alone."

Ichigo felt like Uryuu had just slapped him across the face. "What the hell are you talking about?" he said in an almost deadly cold way as he stepped forward, forcing Uryuu to back up into the tree, his knuckles white on his school bag strap. They were close, too close, and it was like someone had lit a fire between then and thrown a gallon of gasoline on it.

"Like this. Is this your problem," Ichigo had never felt so livid in all his life. This was not the Uryuu he knew. Uryuu might have a stick up his ass, but he didn't just give someone the cold shoulder for no reason.

Uryuu was staring at him with the most unsettling mixture of panic and anger. His face was red. "Ichigo, step back," he said and forced his eyes at his feet. "Step back right now or I swear I'll…."

"What?" Ichigo said cutting him off. "You'll what Uryuu?"

Uryuu put his hands on Ichigo's chest. They felt far too good there. Warm and sent a bolt of electricity to his toes and back. He tried to stay focused the fact that he was mad at Uryuu. He should not be so distracted just because he touched him.

For a split second Uryuu looked indecisive before pushing him back and bolting into the trees, using his spirit energy to give him an extra bolt of speed.

Ichigo was stunned. He had half a mind to chase after him, but….the way he had looked at him stopped him. Almost as if he was afraid Ichigo was going to hit him. The part that confused him the most was the way his stomach had writhed and got warm with Uryuu so close. Maybe he needed to talk about this with someone else.

If there were two people he could talk to openly it was Orihime and Chad. They knew everything: soul society, the shinigami, the hollow that raged within him. They'd seen him at his best and at his worst, and had been to hell and back with him. His heart ached that until only recently he'd felt the exact same way about Uryuu.

They were at Orihime's small apartment, gathered around her small kotatsu drinking tea. Chad had had the brilliant idea to order some Mexican take-out for them to share. Ichigo loved Orihime, but not enough to stomach her cooking.

"So…have you guys noticed anything strange too?" Ichigo asked after he had told them about Uryuu avoiding him and what he had said to him in the woods. He'd left out his own feelings. They were too raw and indecisive for him to talk about just yet.

Orihime gave Chad a sideways knowing glance before they both looked back at Ichigo. They both were hiding little smiles behind their chopsticks. Orihime set her plate down on the table and settled her hands in her lap.

"Not really," she said and gave Ichigo an almost pitying smile.

"What?" he said. He knew there was something they weren't telling him. Chad kept his eyes fixedly on his plate as he avoided the question.

"Well…um…I think I might know what the problem is, but I can't help you with it," Orihime said and gave a little smile as her cheeks went pink.

"Then tell me what the problem is then and I'll fix it myself?" Ichigo said to her. These two were being more dodgy they Uryuu. What the hell was going on? Was he really the only one out of the loop?

"Oh Ichigo we can't possibly tell you. You need to figure out on your own," Orihime said as if this was typical logic. "I'm really surprised it's taken you this long to realize Uryuu's feeling anything for you…" She clasped her hand over her mouth, realizing she said too much. She picked up her plate and took another bite of her taco.

"Feelings? What feelings?" Ichigo said confused by her statement.

"Hmm?" She chewed, swallowed, and shrugged. "You'll have to ask Uryuu. You want more of the black bean salad before I take the rest?"

"Chad?" Ichigo turned to his best friend.

Chad wouldn't look at him. "I'll have some black bean salad," Chad answered Orihime's question. For the rest of the meal neither of them would say another thing on the subject and Ichigo walked home that night more confused than before.

For another week, Ichigo sat at his desk and pondered what Orihime had said. What feelings did Uryuu have for Ichigo? Well besides being obviously annoyed at him sometimes, as far as Ichigo was concerned he and Uryuu shared a fairly platonic friendship.

Something though had changed; Uryuu had stopped avoiding him quite so much. He had seen Orihime talking to him in the hallway, and shortly after that Uryuu was once again joining them on the roof for lunch. He never spoke a word to any of them throughout the meal, but it was better then before.

Ichigo stalked Uryuu home several times, if only to see if maybe he could catch him doing something that would unravel this mystery. But it all seemed pretty casual. Sometimes he would go back to the forest clearing to practice. Other times he would go to the arts and craft store or the library. Ichigo would sometimes wait high in the sky in his shinigami form for all the lights to go out in the apartment below. Then he would sneak down to perch on the windowsill and peak inside to watch Uryuu curled up in bed asleep.

Uryuu was really quite stunning sleeping. Without his glasses you could more easily see his eyes and brow, curving down into a thin nose. His lips were always somewhat parted and his face relaxed as his hair twisted out over the pillow; dark black against stark white.

Was what he was doing creepy? Probably. But there was no other way he would be able to find out, and besides…he sort of liked watching Uryuu sleep.

It was a week and a half after his talk with Orhime and Chad that Ichigo decided to once again have Kon walk his body home while he followed Uryuu from the sky. Today Uryuu surprised him. After leaving the school gate made a bee-line for the hospital. He could tell something was bothering him by the way he walked, stiff with his eyes fixed straight ahead.

Ichigo wondered what business Uryuu would have in the hospital. Was someone sick? Was Uryuu sick? Was that the big mystery? His heart felt cold as a thought struck him. What if Uryuu had something serious? He started to pace as he waited for Uryuu to reemerge. Maybe he should follow him inside.

It was almost half an hour before Uryuu walked back out of the hospital. He looked shaken, and he wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve. Was he crying?

Ichigo followed him home, as he watched Uryuu trying to pull himself together. By the time he finally got back to his small second story apartment, the sky had started to turn pink as the sun set low on the horizon. He drifted down to sit on the windowsill.

Whatever had happened was clearly taking up all of Uryuu's attention. He walked around the room a few times, completely oblivious to Ichigo's presence. He finally vanished into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

He couldn't just wait out here and watch anymore. Whatever was going on, he was going to finally get to the bottom of it. He quietly slid open the window and slipped into the room. He took Zangetsu off his back and leaned it up against the wall.

Uryuu's apartment was one room with the bathroom attached and a long closet for storage. There were some framed embroideries on the wall, and Ichigo recognized Ishida's work. He walked over to the bathroom door and pressed his ear to it, trying to hear Uryuu inside.

"It's all his fucking fault." Uryuu was talking to himself. "Fucking shinigami with his goddamn perfect smile." Ichigo scrunched up his eyebrows. He heard Uryuu sigh as he seemed to give up the argument he was having with himself. There was a rustling noise and he heard the shower start running.

It was quiet, nothing but the normal sounds of Uryuu stepping under the shower and starting to wash himself. He visualized it in his mind and a blush slammed his thought process to a screaming halt. Uryuu naked, thin but strong muscles beneath beautiful pale skin dripping wet as steam rose up around him.

"Ichigo." He thought for a split second it was his mind playing tricks on him, but then a deep masculine moan echoed through the door.

Ichigo swallowed a dry lump in his throat. Uryuu was playing with himself in the shower as he said his name. Feelings? Orhime couldn't have meant _those_ kinds of feelings. He wanted to deny it, but the proof was whacking off while thinking about him through the bathroom door. And what was even more confusing was the fact that he was not at all weirded out by it. In fact quite the opposite seemed to be happening as a familiar heat started to build down between his legs.

He reached up and thanked whatever god there was when he found the door wasn't locked. He opened the door just a crack and peaked in. The shower had a fogged glass door. Uryuu was leaned up against the wall, his head thrown back as his hand worked almost frantically on his cock. The other hand had slipped down behind him and he had a pretty good idea of what Uryuu with doing as it pumped back and forth.

"Ichigo," Uryuu said again in a gasping breath. Ichigo bit his lip and looked down. He was hard. Fuck he'd never been so aroused in his life. His hand reached down without his consent and fondled the front of his pants.

"Aaaa." The moan Uryuu let out was intoxicating. He would make it quick. He'd whack off, sneak out, go home to a cold shower, and spend several long hours of freaking out. But in the meantime his hand was down the front of his pants and he was pumping as he watched through the crack in the door.

His hand slipped around the shaft, his thumb messaging in the pre-cum that was already leaking out. God he was a pervert. This was all Uryuu's fault. Uryuu, who ignored him and sparked his interest, who stiffened at his touch, who looked like he was half way between kissing him and slapping him, who was currently banging off with Ichigo on his mind in the shower.

"Ichigo," he heard through the shower door.

"Uryuu."

He heard a gasp, and suddenly Ichigo's eyes were open wide. Did he just say that out loud? He heard the faucet turn off. Uryuu climbed out of the shower and spotted him peeking through the door.

They both stared at each other, pale faced and neither daring to breathe. The seconds ticked by like heart beats.

"Kurosaki-san?" Uryuu finally said as if he was wondering if this was a dream.

"Oh c'mon Uryuu. You were calling me Ichigo a minute ago," he retorted back without thinking. He realized with a jolt his hand was still down his pants and yanked it out with a deep red blush. He saw Uryuu swallow.

"That…that was nothing," Uryuu said and reached for a towel to wrap himself up more modestly.

Ichigo snarled and stood up. That was enough. He was sick and tired of the lies.

The shinigami pushed the bathroom door open and stomped over. He grabbed the towel and ripped it out of Uryuu's grasp and flung it across the bathroom. "The hell it isn't." Ichigo looked into Uryuu's wide frightened eyes. He reeled himself back a bit, knowing that look was his doing.

"You should have told me," Ichigo said more calmly. "Uryuu, I'm your friend. You shouldn't have had to hide this from me. If you liked me you should have said so."

Uryuu's jaw literally dropped, and Ichigo smirked as he tried to contain his overwhelming laughter at the complete look of shock.

"But…you…but we…ICHIGO!" Uryuu sputtered. Ichigo placed a finger on Uryuu's lips to shut him up. Ichigo gave a shy little smile and his cheeks burned up as he looked away.

"I'm thinking…I might like you too," Ichigo said.

"You're just saying that," Uryuu spat at him. He was finally starting to get pissed it seemed, and he didn't believe a word of it. It was all pity shinigami talk to make him feel better because Ichigo was too loyal to break his heart. "Prove it!"

Ichigo gave him a matching pissed look at the challenge. "Prove it?! I just said it! Isn't that enough for you?"

Uryuu crossed his arms and gave him a challenging look. "Prove it," he repeated.

Maybe it was just the thrill of the moment, or the fact that Uryuu was standing there dripping wet and naked in front of him. But at that challenge, Ichigo grabbed Uryuu and dragged him too him and kissed him. It wasn't sweet and innocent. That wasn't Uryuu and Ichigo. It was hard and commanding and they fought through the kiss. There were hands grabbing and squeezing too hard on buttocks, and lips waging war. Their tongues soon joined the battle, deepening the kiss and struggling for dominance. They parted looking at each other with their eyes full of lust and their erections renewed.

Uryuu was shaking slightly. "Ichigo," he said and put his head on his shoulder, needing contact as he wrapped his mind around the idea of this was real.

"'Bout damn time you used my first name," Ichigo said and pulled him in for another softer kiss that apologized for being so harsh before. He needed more. He'd gotten a taste and now he wanted the whole meal, dessert and all.

"Uryuu…can I um" He couldn't believe he was saying this. "…help you finish what you started in the shower." Ichigo reached down and gave Uryuu's ass a gratifying squeeze.

Uryuu looked embarrassed, but finally nodded. He didn't seem to trust himself with words.

Ichigo's smile widened before he gave a devilish smirk. He'd never done this before, but he would figure it out. "Let's see," Ichigo said and slipped his hand back to where Uryuu's ass was and slipped a hand down to feel for Uryuu's asshole. "You were pushing in here." He wrapped his hand around Uryuu's cock. "And stroking here."

Uryuu looked like he was in bliss and he leaned closer and let out needy whimper. His hands were at Ichigo's belt, fumbling to untie it as he tried to focus over the fact that Ichigo's calloused sword hands were starting to stroke experimentally. Uryuu finally got the belt off and practically ripped Ichigo's shirt off. He looked at the expanse of toned tan skin like a starving man before leaning in and kissing right over Ichigo's heart.

"Bed. Now!"

A moment later they were out of the door and on Uryuu's bed, Ichigo's pants kicked off somewhere in between to leave them both naked as they ground against each other.

"Lube," Uryuu managed to get out and fumbled in the nightstand before handing Ichigo a small tube. Ichigo slicked his fingers up. He was a bit embarrassed at this next part but Uryuu was sinfully addictive as he writhed underneath him. He pressed his fingers down low and refound his entrance before pressing in a finger, moving it, working on opening him up. He'd watched enough porn to know this part was needed. Uryuu may be a guy, but an ass was an ass and it needed stretching.

The work was slow, coupled with kisses. Ichigo sucked on Uryuu's collarbone, leaving a deep purple hickey. Uryuu wasn't just going to lie back and take it though. He tugged on Ichigo's hair with enthusiasm as he rubbed up, needing some friction on his cock.

Ichigo finally pulled out and supplied a generous amount of lube to his erection as Uryuu flipped over onto his belly, arching his back up. Ichigo took one look at that perky ass and was lost. He was suddenly so extremely glad the night had turned out like this. He sat up and pressed in slowly, hissing as he slipped in. Uryuu was breathing rapidly below him, bearing the pain and pleasure.

"Ready?" Ichigo asked as he leaned over and wrapped his hand around Uryuu's cock.

"You better fucking believe it," Uryuu panted out, the comment so out of character it made Ichigo laugh.

"Good," he said and thrust in, hitting that sweet spot deep inside as he start to plow Uryuu into the bed, his hand sliding up and down in rhythm on Uryuu's penis. He'd never felt so complete before. The pleasure was maddening, but the fact that it was Uryuu underneath him made it all the better.

"Ichigo," Uryuu breathed out and Ichigo almost came right then. When had Uryuu learned to say his name so erotically? It was different then when he'd heard it in the shower. Low and raw and masculine, reminding Ichigo that Uryuu was very much a man with a large firm penis that was pulsing in Ichigo's hand.

"Ichigo…aaa…fuck..Ichigo!" Uryuu arced back against him, pushing back and came in his hand. Ichigo grabbed Uryuu's hand and thrust into him for a good minute more as the Quincy moaned and swore underneath him. The post orgasmic fucking was so sensitive and intense, and Uryuu had gotten so tight.

Ichigo thrust one last time and held Uryuu to him as he came, his body shuddering through his orgasm before he slumped over him.

They slowly came back to earth catching their breath. Ichigo slipped out slowly and lay down next to Uryuu. The Quincy flopped down next to him. It was awhile before either spoke.

"Why?" Uryuu finally asked.

"Because." Ichigo turned on his side to look at him. Uryuu fixed his glasses and his normal demeanor seemed to be back.

"It just seems so unreal. I never thought in a million years you would feel the same way. I mean I didn't even know if you knew I was gay." Uryuu gave him a quizzical look.

Ichigo snorted. "Please Uryuu. Everyone knows you're flaming. You never had to tell us. I mean you sew needlepoints of roses for fun in class."

"Being able to sew does not mean you are gay," Uryuu said haughtily.

"Considering I just fucked you, I think sewing makes you very gay. Also fucking you makes you very gay. Also makes me bisexual. But whatever, I don't care about any of that." Ichigo sat up and stretched, feeling his back popping.

"So why were you in my apartment?" Uryuu asked and Ichigo flushed.

"Well I was kindda sorta stalking you."

Uryuu raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "Kindda sorta?"

"Okay I was stalking you." Ichigo snapped back and flopped back on the bed. His eyes lit up and he rolled over to look him in the eyes. "What happened at the hospital?" he asked urgently. "Something really upset you."

Uryuu frowned and rubbed his eyes. "Ichigo it's none of your business. I really don't want to talk about it."

Ichigo deadpanned. "After everything that has happened and you still don't trust me. Uryuu I like you. I don't want this to be just a one night stand, and because of that it makes it my business. Now tell me." He gave him a no argument glare.

Uryuu sighed and looked at the ceiling. "My father works at the hospital. So I wasn't there because someone was sick. It was there to talk to him." He paused, and Ichigo nodded to continue. "He had suspected I was gay, and called me out on it. I didn't deny it, and he said…" Uryuu shut his eyes as a look of defeat settled over him. Ichigo wrapped his arms around him.

"Tell me."

"He said that it was fitting I was gay because then I really would be the last Quincy." Uryuu wouldn't look at Ichigo. "It's part of the reason I've been avoiding you. I thought maybe I could become straight if I just refused to fall for you."

"Uryuu." Ichigo kissed him sympathetically. What sort of awful father said that? Although his father was bat-shit crazy he felt grateful he was at least kind and giving. "Well fuck him. You have me. And you don't have to be the last Quincy. There are plenty of ways a gay man can conceive a child if he really wants to. I'll help you figure it out."

Uryuu nodded. "Thank you Ichigo."

They lay curled up like that, just sharing each other's presence a bit longer before they finally got up and pulled on enough clothes to be decent. It was late and Ichigo looked at the window, wondering if Uryuu would want him to leave.

Relief swept through him when a pair of pale arms slipped around his torso and pulled him back to bed and put the covers over them.

"Stay…just for the night?" Uryuu asked him as he cuddled into him. Ichigo shook his head.

"No. Not just tonight. Always."

* * *

*In Japan, most schools have regulation slippers or indoor shoes you wear while in the building. Normally there are small lockers provided for students to store their normal shoes while in class, and their slippers outside school hours.


End file.
